


Kyle's Funeral: Meanwhile or Before

by Dinoskull



Series: Kyle's Funeral and Preparations [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Autopsy, Funeral, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull
Summary: A collection of short stories continuing from the Kyle's Funeral Fic, taking place during or prior, and given their own place so as to let the first fic flow better.





	1. Death and Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

> Entrapta looks upon Kyle's body after the morticians help clean it up after she performs the autopsy

Entrapta reared up on her hair to look at her old lab guard/assistant.

She had never done taxidermy before, but it was needed after her...more-thorough-than-necessary-in hindsight autopsy.

She could have done much of it with non-invasive procedures. In fact, she had. But she was dissatisfied with the results she was getting. And this was the first time she had done something like this. Maybe she was using the machines wrong? So she started cutting open the body to see everything with her own eyes.

Luckily she was able to find some morticians to help put things back together. The Rebellion was very well versed in making mangled bodies looked presentable; her more careful cuts and peelings were much easier to work with.

Still, the morticians had been aghast when they saw what she had done to the body. One made clear his disgust when they thought she couldn't hear.

She had just been trying to make sense of it. Glimmer and Adora and everyone else had given her permission to do whatever she thought was necessary as long as they would get it back in one piece.

She felt like she understood nothing, and not poetically in the fun way that promised an exciting project or discovery.

Science was always built on something else. Here she felt she lacked any foundation to start the construction.

Why take your own life?

She poured over tomes on the matter, and the main reason she could find that was easiest to grasp was it could happen when avoidance behavior instincts were stronger than self-preservation instincts.

So with that in mind, when she did the autopsy, keeping in mind the Horde discouraged displays of weakness, she looked for any chronic conditions Kyle may have been hiding. Something that could have caused pain.

All she found were signs of what neurology books told her were consistent with long term stress and trauma.

But...many people she knew (or had known) had experienced terrible stress and didn't take their lives. Catra, Adora, Hordak...

She herself always was able to bounce back from setbacks; she never thought about it being something others weren't capable of doing .

So why did Kyle...do it?

Individual variation of sapient minds she supposed. And come to think of it, Adora and Hordak were unusual specimens and probably not the best comparisons.

Catra had her own theory that distressed Entrapta even more because she couldn't understand it.

"Maybe he did it because he was happy for once, and didn't want to wait around for things to get bad again."

She couldn't wrap her mind around that at all. It scared her. 

If it was stress alone that could lead to this, and Kyle often showed stress behavior in her presence in the old footage she looked over...

How much of this was her fault?


	2. Catra and Lonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonnie confronts Catra at the funeral. Catra turns it around

Lonnie and Catra had planned on trying to avoid eachother throughout funeral.

But after seeing Catra act so calm and occasionally laughing Lonnie couldn't help but confront the feline woman.

So as Catra ducked behind a tree to cool down, Lonnie followed.

"Why are you here?" The question was accusatory.  
"You barely knew him. And I can't imagine you helped with preparations like Sea Hawk did."

Catra gave a mirthless grin.

"And yet that means I actually have the cleanest hands in this whole mess."

Lonnie hissed. "You say your hands are clean?!"

Catra leaned against the tree to look more casual.

"Oh I just meant in this, don't worry. I'm still a far worse person than you. And I said cleanest; it's all relative."

Lonnie clenched her fist. "You think you're better than Rogelio and I am?"

Catra gave a sad smile at that.   
"Only in this and my general competence. I do remember apologizing specifically to Kyle for using his name as an insult and for general the stuff I did to him. "

"You apologized?!" Lonnie's voice was a loud hissing whisper.

Catra shrugged. "I had a list of people to apologize to. Kyle was just on it. Why? Did you never apologize?"

Lonnie froze.

Catra looked Lonnie over and just sighed sadly.

"Of course you didn't. I actually assumed Adora had apologized to Kyle. Then she came barrelling in one morning clutching me and crying saying she never did and now it's too late. "

"Adora.. never did anythingto Kyle" Lonnie protested weakly, her voice shaking..

Catra's eyes narrowed.

"But she never stopped you either. And unlike with Shadow Weaver and me, she had the power to do something."

All mirth, false or otherwise had vanished from Catra's face. She continued.  
"You all started treating him better, true. Once you guys got out into the fresh air and daylight  
on missions outside the Fright Zone. But without that apology how was he supposed to move on completely?"

In a weird way, surgically cutting into Lonnie like this was recharging Catra; she felt ready to go back to the crowd.

Walking past Lonnie, she dealt one final blow.  
"Like Adora once told me, this is something you guys are just going to have to live with.   
Now if you'll excuse me, I see people in need of my irreverent wit." 

Glancing back, Catra saw Lonnie was shaking; likely going to cry.

It was only after the funeral Catra realized she never told Lonnie how she had helped prepare for the funeral, how she confronted the morticians when they wanted to remove the happy smile from 

Well, whatever. She didn't need to justify herself to Lonnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if I didn't capture Lonnie's style of speaking


End file.
